I Volunteer
by Paptink
Summary: What if, at the time of the reaping, Gale had also volunteered? My take on what would've happened. Contains Gatniss or Kale or whatever you would like to call it, Katniss and Gale romance. Rated T to be safe. More updates to come!
1. Chapter 1

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I volunteer." Katniss's voice rang out through the square, all else quiet bar Prim's sobbing. My heart stops, with those two words my entire life has fallen apart. Katniss. The Hunger Games. Death. The future is strung out in front me and it ends in one thing, her dying. The thought alone has been inconceivable to me, always. But now, it's not only a fear, it's an absolute fact. Katniss is not going to be mine anymore; she's going to be gone forever. My love is about to die.

I've always loved her; however she has never been privy to that fact. I was going to tell her after her last reaping, after she was eighteen and this horror had passed. She would never have to worry for me anymore at reapings, and then she wouldn't be worn down by the fear of losing me. And, if instead she fell in love with someone else, she wouldn't have to fret over breaking my heart. But then again that's what happened now; my heart is broken, irreparable forever. The words still rang out in my head, _I volunteer. _

What is only seconds feels like minutes, hours as I see her mount the stage. Prim is there tugging on her. The expression on Catnip's face is clear; she's trying so hard not to cry. I go and grab Prim, my face as stony and unrevealing as possible choking out a controlled "Up you go, Catnip", barely getting out the words without my voice breaking. This is it, surreal but true; she's gone.

I take Prim back with me to my place holding her tight. I hold her tight trying to calm her down. It's futile, but I am doing everything in my own power not to break down. Catnip, gone, it's all I can focus on. I kneel down to prim and look her it the eyes. I see fear and loss, the same as in my family's eyes after we lost my father. But this loss, painted clearly on her face isn't the kind that goes away. It's the kind that stays forever. Prim lost her father that day too, but this was different. This time she'd watch as her sister is paraded around and served on a silver platter for a gruesome death.

Those however weren't the only things I saw in her eyes, no, I saw another thing too. Pleading. Pure begging. I knew what her eyes were saying that she just couldn't bear to ask. And it was then that I knew exactly what I have to do.

Standing, I achieved wary looks of those around me. They know I'm hot-headed and scared that I may act out. I stay there holding Prim close, resigning to my fate. I look over at my mother and catch her gaze. She looks at me and nods; I take it as permission. It's then that Effie, that dreadful woman, Trinket's voice breaks me out of my reverie. "Any Volunteers?" She asked loud and obnoxiously, filled with glee. Her district was finally getting interesting and she was riding the high of action.

It occurs to me that the male tribute has already been chosen, it having happened as my thoughts were in shambles. Looking at the stage I see the baker's kid, P-something in absolute fear. It's written all over his face, the complete and utter desperation in the situation. I, however don't give a thought to the relief I'm giving him, but only the protection of Katniss as I get out the words that had been ringing in my head ever since my Catnip said them herself. "I volunteer."

The surprise is clear on everyone's face as I finally say it, one volunteer is unheard off, and two is when people start to check if they've been drugged. I mount the stage in another eerie patch of silence. I take notice that my brothers don't cry and I'm proud, they're becoming the kind of people who survive in the seam. Also, I take it as a confirmation that they're men and can take care of themselves. Part of me knows that they're doing it for my sake, but it's one of the few things keeping me from crying myself, so I focus on the positive. That's when I look at Katniss.

It's safe to say that she is pissed. The look on her face lets me know that I'm not soon to be forgiven. We shake as the grotesquely happy Effie practically jumps up and down. The fact that two kids just voluntarily put themselves up for death shouldn't excite someone; her joy is in a very obvious way atrocious. Katniss takes my hand in a death grip, her expression unreadable to anyone who hadn't worshiped her very image for years. That is why I was the only one to see the fury in the slight curve of her mouth, the look in her eyes, and the way her brow gave the smallest almost imperceptible twitch. Before I knew it they ushered us off the stage and into separate cars.

It was my first time in a car. I knew what they did for we were taught in school. But still I had never actually been in one, and the whole ordeal was quite scary. Gale Hawthorne, admitted to being scared, the thought inconceivable, right? Well, as much as it had pained me to say the trip was nerve-racking. I jumped at every jostle, nearly yelled with each twisting turn. We reached the station fast thought and the trip from hell ended only minutes from when it began. Surprisingly there were no reporters at the station, none. I think back to the years before and realize that they only were there after the tributes had talked to their families and had a chance to breakdown and cry. Oh yeah time to say the final goodbyes, I really hadn't been prepared for this moment.

I didn't have a chance to see Katniss before I was thrown into a small elevator. I would be scared, like with the car, but I road an elevator before once. This same exact one in fact. The day they gave me, the eldest Hawthorne child, a medal of valor after my father was vaporized in the mines along with Katniss's dad. Come to think of it, that was the first time in the world that I was in a close proximity of her. She had broken my heart then too as I had cried not only for my dad, but for the fact that she lost someone dear to her too. Even thought we became close later in the woods, hunting for survival I had seen her around school. The way she sang on the first day, I may have been older but with my hatred for music I failed and was in her class. The way she sang I had lost all thought and became infatuated. I loved her then and there forever.

Getting off the elevator, after having a short escape in a memory of the past, I was ushered into a spacious room, larger then my own house and the hob put together. I was surprised, to say the least, that the goodbyes took place in such a large room when the peacekeepers lead me through a door. The room, while still very big, was an anthill compared to the mountain of the other room. It was not as grand, lacking golden embossment, but still wealthy. To think that so much could be housed in district twelve I was left only to wonder about the capitol. What we had was not even pocket change to them. Our most fantastic place would be riff-raff in their opinion. I sat on a velvet couch and the peacekeepers left me alone in the ostentatious room.

I thought back to Katniss for a moment, and how she looked when she received her father's medal of valor. She was crying, hunched with her mother and sister. Her mom had a strange, blank look on her face. She was almost vacant. It was only later when I realized that that look was because, for at least that time, no one was upstairs, leaving poor little Katniss to run the show. It had taken a toll on her and I started to notice it at school. As time went on she became more and more like that kids that lived in the community home, her shoulders curving with her back, the way she never brought a lunch to school. Katniss had been slowly falling apart from the inside and there was nothing that I could do.

I had once wondered about giving her food but knew my mother wouldn't approve. With my hunting we were still barely scraping by, we couldn't afford to bring in any less. Of course, being the one who caught, trapped, hunted, and brought in the food made it so that I could easily take food away from what we had. And I even went to, a few times in fact, but was stopped when I remembered something about Katniss. She may be sick, starving, even dying, but she would never ever lower herself to take charity. She would hate me forever if I tried to give her something. You may call it stubborn or say that it made her an imbecile, but it only solidified my love for her. She was strong and would never sway from her standards or ways.

I say that now, but back then there came a day where it became too much. I was walking in the streets when I came upon her nearly dead. She was lying near a tree on the ground, broken. I almost ran to her but couldn't, the rain made it hard for me to see and I couldn't risk tripping and having the game fall out of my pack. I did, however make it far enough to see as a figure came out of the nearby bakery and toss food to her. I had stopped not risking being spotted as she stood and stumbled away. I went home that night thankful that someone had helped her and she had taken it.

I watched her carefully after that; scared she would fall back into a similar state when I noticed a change in her demeanor. Her back became less arched and she seemed to be getting more to eat. My curiosity piqued, I left to go think about it in the woods. It was when I made my daily round in the evening that I saw her. She was fingering a plump rabbit caught in one of my more neatly done snares. I walked up behind her in my hunter's tread and spoke my first words to her.

"That's dangerous." My voice rang out, Katniss jumping at the sound. "What's your name?" I asked as I walked towards her disengaging the rabbit from the snare, tightening in to my belt where three other currently hung. I knew her name, of course, but it would be quite creepy if she met me for the first time, alone in the woods and I was able to name what she did every second for the last week. You could call it stalking, but I loved her.

"Katniss," she replied barely audible. It sounded quite like Catnip. Then I knew exactly what I could say in my best effort to charm her. "Well Catnip, stealing's punishable by death, or hadn't you heard?" I said. The nickname seemed to bother her as she said louder, "Katniss and I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snare. Mine never catch anything." I scowled at that, she had a squirrel with her and a snare is the only way she would've caught it. I decided to call her on it asking, "So where did you get the squirrel?"

"I shot it." She said bluntly pulling a small bow off her shoulder. It was obviously for a child but a bow, those were impossible to get. I once asked a woman, Greasy Sae, at the hob if she knew anyone who could make me one. She had said that the bow maker died, maybe it was her father. "Can I see that?" I asked eagerly.

Katniss handed it over to me repeating my line from before, "Just remember, stealing's punishable by death." I smiled at that, barely able to contain my laughter. She however was guarded and didn't return the smile until quite later. I respected that and once she did we were hunting partners forever. It finally gave me an excuse to talk to her. I loved every second of my time with her and we slowly grew to be best friends. She listened to my rants, I listened to hers. We were drawn together by hunger and now we were about to start the journey of a different hunger together, a hunger for life. I know now that she will never know of my love, but then again, I would sacrifice that any day to see her live another.

I was broken from my thoughts by the door opening and my family running through. My brothers Rick, Rory, and Posy jumped at me knocking me back on the chair. My mother held back and I saw it. She knew what I planned to do. Walking forward she slapped me, scaring the daylights out of my brothers. "Gale, hon. I always knew she'd be the death of you." She said as she gave me a hug. "Goodbye" She choked out as I said one final, "Love you". She gave me a final look before walking out the door. On her way out she whispered one thing heard only by my ears. "Don't let the games change you." I pondered her final words as I said goodbyes to my brothers and had Rick promise me he would try to hunt. He did and before long they drug my last family away and the door shut with an omniscient thud.

I didn't expect any more visitors and was surprised to have two more. The first was Madge who slipped a pin into my hand. I held it up realizing it was the same as the one she wore this morning however she still had another pinned to her dress. She asked me to wear it as a token crying, I know because she thought she was about to lose Katniss. I took it promising that I would wear it and she mentioned that the other would go to Katniss. Madge wanted us to wear them in honor of the capitols largest failure, the mockingjays. She left without a goodbye the tears falling in anvils down her cheeks.

My final visitor was the baker. He handed me something, cookies I think and promised that he would try to help my family. He was grateful that I saved his son. He also promised a job for one of my brothers unclear on their names he didn't say which one. He left and like my mother said something with his back turned. It was hard to hear, but it sounded something like, "Those Everdeen women get us all." I was puzzled by that until I remembered that Catnip's mother wasn't from the seam. Maybe they knew each other. Maybe he was the one who threw Katniss the bread.

I sat there holding the pin in my palm. It was a mockingjay all right, the kind I heard Katniss sing to that one time. She didn't know I was there as she sang. It was beautiful and sweet, two of the things that very few would relate to my Catnip. I was lost in the words as she sang them, all thoughts on her beauty that shined through the words. It was lovely, but if I ever tried to mention it she would probably stab me. That was a personal moment, one of the few times I had seen a tear creep down her face.

Before long a peacekeeper came in pulling me toward the train. There were plenty of reporters there now. Most seemed disappointed that I refused to cry. Others called out my name to get me to look at them. All they want is to size us up, metal stability, build, all of those everyday things normally not concerning. Now they mattered, it was a fight to the death after all.

I looked up as I heard my Catnip's name being called. I search for her and only a few yards away, there she is. Her face is straight, there's no way she would cry. Katniss is looking at anything but me. I hadn't thought about that. The fact that she might feel betrayed or remorseful that I'm going to die. Or maybe, worst of all, she wants me to live. "Catnip" I call in a hushed whisper, only her and myself able to hear. Her head turns toward me sharply and then I see it. Again the look is the eyes. Scared. I can see in the small set in her mouth, the way her gate hiccuped as she walked. Katniss was scared, and at the moment there was nothing that I could do about it. Without thinking I reached out and pulled her into my chest. Katniss was scared, the thought was almost inconceivable. In all these years that I've known her, even back when she was starving, Katniss has never been scared. Maybe frazzled or shocked, once desperate, but never scared. And fear wasn't in her vocabulary. Only on reaping days, only today.

I held her tight into me and I felt as she stifled a sob, her body racking only a bit. I used my tall frame to keep the cameras from seeing her. These were her emotions, not the capitol's, not anyone else's. She held onto me hiding her face from the spectators and we boarded the train.

It was when the doors closed that she lost it. Sobbing she crumpled into me, no longer worried about those who could be watching. Sure there were probably cameras everywhere on the train, but there had never before been any footage of the journey used in the coverage of the games. I took her over to the couch and sat down, holding her tight. "Shhhh, it's okay," I murmured over and over until she calmed down. It was a lot like when Posy had a nightmare. Katniss stopped after a while going to clean up for dinner. She didn't say anything other than a mumbled "Thanks."

I left the too, heading off to the dinner car. Effie was there, looking at her reflection in a spoon. She was trying her best to fix the wig she had on, which Haymitch had knocked off center when he practically tackled her at the reaping ceremony. _Shallow to the bone_, I couldn't help thinking_, just like all the other capitol citizens_. The amount of concern she showed for appearance left me appalled. In district 12 we don't care for looks, the major priority is food or warmth. Most don't even own mirrors.

Effie was completely unaware of my presence, I knew because my steps made no noise, so as to let her be aware I scuffed the chair on the ground as I pulled it out. She looked up sharply snapping at me for doing so. "Don't be ruining the floors now; you'd be surprised at the cost of such insolent stupidity." I glared at her as I sat down, making the chair drag as much as possible. This lady disgusted me in every single way.

She returned the glare pursing her lips in disapproval. I looked away before my anger could get to me, down at the food. Oh, there was sure a lot of food. It was decadent, delicious looking. There was everything; chicken, turkey, blackberries, strawberries, beef, oranges, apples, deer, potatoes, pork, ham, vegetables, cakes, pies, chocolates, sweets, and most impressive of all coffee.

Coffee was scarce in district 12. I had once bought the bitter, awful mixture of grounds and water from the market when I brought down a deer. My mother had mentioned it to me before, for she had loved it. When she would take trips to the shops outside of seam bringing me with her we would always stop to take in its heavy delicious scent. I bought it to make her happy and that day she was. However when I tried it I almost lost my lunch.

My mouth is watering at the smell of everything. Never before in my life has there ever been so much food available. I can't help but think of how long it would take me to gather all of what is in front of me. Days, months, years, it would take forever. I sit there, wondering how many seconds it took them to collect this when Haymitch enters the room.

He's drunk as a skunk. The smell wafting from the door had alerted me of his presence. Well, that along with the sloshing of whiskey in his glass. Chugging down the rest of what as in such object, Haymitch dropped in on the ground. The shatter of glass was quite loud along with Effie's deafening shriek. An attended snapped to attention and ran forward to clean up the mess.

* * *

**So like, don't like all opinions are welcome. Be as harsh as you want and even if it is not good I would really appreciate you telling me so. **

**P.S.- All rights go to the Ms. Collins as you should already know.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

Haymitch stepped over the shards with his usual grunt as the attendant cleaned it up. Effie tisked at him, a sour look on her face. This woman was utterly annoying, how could someone act so highly? I had to hold back a chuckle as Haymitch burped in front of her. She gasped and stood, moving to another chair farther away from him. It was hysterical. Effie caught the smirk on my face and glared, it was then that Katniss walked in.

Her eyes were slightly puffy, but not as much as would be expected, considering her small breakdown earlier. It only fired me up to make sure she made it home. I full as well realized that as soon as I entered these games my own life and welfare was moot. Katniss had to live, she just had to. Out of anyone I knew she deserved it the most. I would do anything to help her get home. Well almost anything. At the moment I couldn't help but reflect on my mother's last words to me, _don't let the games change you._

Katniss moves across the room, towards me, stepping over the remaining pieces of glass. She looked at me questioningly and I shot a pointed look in Haymitch's direction. She followed it and nodded at in understanding. I pulled out the chair next to me for her scuffing it along the floor as loudly as I could, earning a very unhappy glare from Effie yet again. No sooner had Katniss taken her seat then Haymitch choked out "Well, well, well, it seems you to lovebirds are holding up well. They're normally screaming and crying for their mommies by now, aren't they Ef?"

Trinket let out another characteristic gasp before leaving the room. She paused shortly before the door to tell Katniss and me "Good luck with that mentor." She didn't fail to shoot me another glare before the door on the train car closed behind her with a little click. That was when Catnip flipped.

"We're not together." She almost screamed at the deplorable man, and I winced as she denied that kind of love towards me. She failed to catch it, but Haymitch gave a snicker letting me know that I didn't get away completely unscathed. "Maybe you should ask the big man over there what he thinks about that." He sneered, saying it only to spite me.

Katniss wheeled around to look at me, shocked. I didn't know what to say. After years of pining after her and defending her at every turn my secret was out just like that. And to be sold out by a stranger, I just sat there unsure of how to go about this. Within a month I will have met a certain death and she will only have memories of me. Do I want her to know I love her, and live the rest of her life in guilt over my death or even worse, do I want to let her think I had no feelings for her whatsoever? I was up against a wall with no way out.

It's strange though that Effie Trinket, of all people, came to my rescue, opening a hidden door in my fictitious corner. She chose that moment to come bursting into the room. "We have so much to talk about and so little time! I just spoke over the phone with your stylists and they have so much in store for you. Oh, I just know you're going to be the hit of the games!"

She continued to talk animatedly throughout dinner and I would just nod and listen, trying as I may not to focuse on Katniss. My efforts, however, were wasted as I could feel her eyes boring into me. My little Catnip wanted an answer as to if I loved her and at the moment, I still had no clue of what I was going to say. It was obvious that she was going to jump me as soon as we were alone so I left off for my room before she had the chance.

I made sure to excuse myself properly before standing, figuring that it might be good to be on Effie's good side. She did seem quite pleased with me when I asked in a polite manner, even offering me a small smile that sent terror through my heart. That woman sure looked creepy. All of my efforts were smashed as I stood. The chair squealed once again on the floor and the small smile turned into a piercing glare. I left the room hurriedly after that.

The attendant that had been in the room for the whole transpiring of events tried his best to give me a reassuring look. I silently thanked them and continued on my way. The train was quite grand, I couldn't help but think, compared to District 12. I entered the small compartment that was my room and place the pin Madge had given me on the table inside.

I felt a little sorry as I looked at the pin, thinking of Madge. At the time I had thought that she was crying for Katniss. They had been friends after all. But, thinking back on it now, I recognized that look that had been in her eyes. It was the look I had on my face when I thought of Catnip. Maybe, just maybe, she had feelings for me. Not to sound vain or anything, but her expression was full of the same grief I had felt when I knew that Katniss would die. Sighing, I can't help but think of what's in store.

Katniss, as stubborn as she is, is going to want answers. I still am at a loss of what to say. Do I deny it? Then any feelings she may have ever had for me would be crushed. Or if I confess my love will she accept me? My mind reeling, I fell asleep, completely unsure of what to do tomorrow.

Awakening the next morning to the shrill clicking of heels outside my door, I knew that Effie was up and about. I stood; sighing as I once again saw the pin on the table. I wonder how those at home are holding up. In years past the tribute's families would stay at home grieving, trying to prepare themselves for what they were about to see on television.

They seemed to not come out of their homes and were rarely seen in public. Their faces after the games would be dark and damaged, their memories tarnished forever. It was one thing to lose your child to disease or starvation, but it was a whole other to see them battle for their lives on television. Not that the others in district 12 had it well of either.

Starvation was so common it was downright atrocious. I can't even remember the last time I walked home from school without seeing an emaciated body in the streets. It was a horrible, yet common, way for people to perish in my home district.

I remember how close Katniss came to becoming one of those bodies in the street before pushing those thoughts completely from my mind. She wasn't ever going to have to worry for that anymore, not after I helped her to win the games. Then she would be living happily ever after in the Victor's Village, accompanied only by Haymitch. Hopefully she didn't kill him.

I pulled my own clothes on, ignoring those that had been put out for me. I wanted to be wearing things that reminded me of home before I was thrown into the madness of the pre-games. I found my hunting jacket lying on the floor and couldn't help but reminisce in the memories of the past. I thought of the time I heard my Catnip sing in the woods, it was so beautiful. Inhaling deeply, her scent that had long since been captured in the jacket overtook me. God, even her smell drove me to the ends of the earth and back.

At that moment the train came to a screeching halt, throwing me to the side. I heard a thump in the hallway, accompanied by a short squeal. Throwing open the door I found not just anyone, but the deplorable Effie Trinket. I reached down to pull her up when the train started up once again, and she fell back into my arms. Of course that had to be the exact same time Katniss opened her door.

Her eyes were slightly puffy, she must have been crying the night before. I pushed Effie away, but not before Katniss saw her there in my arms. She gave a little start, maybe even a small gasp before glaring at me and saying "It seems you found another girl to your liking." She ran away then, towards the dining car. I followed and found her there, standing in a defensive stance.

"It's not what you think." I barely managed to get out. She shot me another death glare, and shouted "Not what I think, huh, it seems to be exactly what I think! First not only do you act as if it's okay that we're both going to die and then you start fraternizing with the first piece of meat you see from the Capitol, oh no, it's not that at all!"

I know that yelling would be the most juvenile thing to do at the moment, but I can't help myself. "You think I would ever fraternize with _Effie? _What the hell Catnip? I love you, not her!" The words escaped my lips before I could stop them. It was out there now, I loved her and she knew. Katniss was ready to scream back at me, however her fierce expression died down as what I said took full effect. She looked at me carefully and I was truly at a loss. What she did next surprised us both.

Catnip came bounding up and kissed me. I blinked, dumbfounded. In surprise I failed to return the kiss and she started to back away. I regained my wits and pulled her back to me, putting all of my love into it. The entire time my insides were on fire. I was _kissing _her, less than a day then when I promised myself she could never know of my love. I was in utter bliss until we were both cut off from our passion by the gruff voice of our mentor.

"Now what do we have here?" Haymitch said with an annoying amount of charm. Despite myself, I blushed, but kept Katniss close by my side. "You two are exactly what we need this year. The start crossed lovers!" came the gleeful voice of Effie. She stepped out from her spot behind Haymitch; smile wide on her ugly face. I felt a scowl appear on my own. I never thought that someone could get under my skin this way, but I felt absolute hatred for her every word and action.

Effie caught my scowl and scolded me. "Now, now. We wouldn't want that beautifully handsome face of yours to get wrinkles no would we?" Wrinkles, really? Of all things to worry of at a time like this, when I am about to die. Who in their right mind would care about wrinkles? The loathing I feel towards her could no longer be capped off.

"Yes, it would be a shame, wouldn't it, if I happened to develop a wrinkle in the arena. It's not like I have anything else to be concerned with, would I? Aside from the fact that I'm about to die, wrinkles are at the top of my list. God forbid!" I was nearly shouting at the end. Everyone was shocked at the statement, including myself. I just hadn't been able to hold it back.

Effie looked appalled and made a weird chocking noise, it may have been her attempt at crying or something. She fled the room, continuing to make the creepy sob-like sound. I sighed and turned back to look at Katniss. She gave me a stern look and I knew that she was furious. "You shouldn't have said that. It hurt her feelings." She said, and I gaped. "What do you mean; she lives her life everyday never thinking of the consequences, or even what it would be like to be a terrified tribute." This answer didn't seem to be enough for my Catnip, as she pulled away from me and sat at the table to eat breakfast.

"Well good that you two little lovebirds got your first fight done and over with. Now save the smoochen' for in public, we need to milk the romance as much as we can." Haymitch belched as he finished the statement, alcohol breath burning my nose. It may have been uncalled for, but tensions were high and I couldn't help myself. My emotions were raw and frazzled today, it didn't seem like I could contain any of them. I jumped towards him and delivered a nice punch to the square of his jaw.

Haymitch took a swing at me too, but seeing as he was inebriated and myself sharp, I was able to dodge. I tensed for another attack when he burst out laughing. "Looks like I got a fighter this year, huh? What about you sweetheart? He said, looking at Katniss, "You got any tricks up those sleeves?" Catnip didn't look too pleased with the use of the word sweetheart being used to describe her, but stood anyways.

She picked a knife up of the table, at which Haymitch cocked an eyebrow. Throwing it at the wall she managed to lodge it right in between two of the wooden panels. I knew that she was good, but not that good. Luck had made her seem a lot better than she was.

Haymitch looked quite pleased with her little exhibition and stood back on one heel, sizing us up. "Attractive enough. Listen up you two, as long as you do what I tell you, I'll stay sober enough to help." Katniss went to say something, but he cut her off. "First piece of advice, let the stylists do anything they want, no buts." And with that he left the dining car, off to who-knows-where.

I looked down at Katniss, only to find her gazing up at me. "So..." I said, unsure of how to go about this. She cut me off by pulling me into a tight hug. "I love you too." My Catnip whispered quietly into my ear. I pulled back to look at her, only to see tears streaming down her face. Befuddled, I choked out "What's wrong?" in the gentlest voice I could. Her body racked with a few silent sobs before she addressed the elephant in the room.

"I finally have you Gale, but we're gonna die." She said, voice breaking. "Oh no, Catnip, you're gonna win don't worry about that." I tried to reassure her, no matter how futile it was, but her next question I had to leave unanswered as she asked, "What's going to happen to you Gale?" Pulling her into my chest once more, I said nothing. Then the train pulled into the station at the capitol and I was at last whisked away from my one and only love.

* * *

**So again, like, don't like, it would be nice to know. All types of reviews are welcome, even if you choose only to yell at me.**

**I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed so far and am proud to announce that the story currently has just over 100 hits with 4 favorites, 6 alerts, and a mere 3 reviews. I know it may not be much, but it does give incentive to keep writing. About the 3 reviews I would like to thank those that did review and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. If you feel I'm rushing things or whatever, let me know. I'll try to update once or twice a week, for now it just depends on how much time I have to write.  
**

**P.S.- Again all rights go to Ms. Collins.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Volunteer  
**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Snip, snip._ I watch as my dark brown hair falls to the ground in wet lumps. Feeling my hair go was somewhat sad; it was like my entire life changed. I know that's an overstatement, but it did feel significant. I was losing myself piece by piece to this place, starting with my hair.

This horrid looking woman, Serenia, was the one cutting away at my hair, which had long since grown to cover my eyebrows. She talked in such an odd way, no wonder why I could never get that capitol accent right.

"All done!" Came her shrill voice as she finished cutting my hair. It's shorter now, maybe the length of 2 or so inches. At least they didn't dye it or anything. My luck, it could've ended up a luminescent yellow or even worse, purple. I have a hard time believing that I'm going to get off so easy. Usually, at least to my knowledge, the tributes look completely different after the makeovers. I snap out of my thoughts as a loud roaring starts in my ears. I jumped slightly at the noise, frightened. In the end it was just a hairdryer. It was new to me; in District 12 we didn't often have electricity, much less commodities. Seeing Serenia once again as she went to pick up yet another comb I can't help but be repulsed by her way of dress.

She was wearing a weird, shiny red colored dress that crinkled and creaked with her every move. The sound it made had me gritting my teeth every time. Her skin too, was strange. It was as if she had been dyed a fuchsia color. The makeup she had on looked about an inch or so thick. Serenia made some laughing noise, it sounded like a cackle to me, before scurrying of to find my stylist. Portia, that was her name.

I sat back in my chair preparing mentally for what this insufferable woman was most likely going to do. I had seen the games in the past, as we have always been forced to, and I know what's most likely going to be our getup. Coal miners, that's what we are and the only thing that stylists seem to think fits our district. They normally put the tributes in these god awful baggy uniforms, earning them no sponsors. One year they even had our tributes stark naked, covered only in coal dust. As far as my luck had taken me the last few days I wouldn't be surprised to see myself like that within the hour.

"Well, certainly dark, tall, and handsome. Turns out the camera does add ten pounds." A voice broke through my thoughts and I spun around. A woman was standing there, who I assumed to be Portia, looking relatively normal. No skin dye or weird piercings. Heck, no strange cosmetic surgery it seemed at all.

"So…" she said sitting in a chair across from me, "Gale is it?" I nodded in conformation as she continued. "You see, my partner Cinna and I seem to think that the whole coal miner jumpsuit is getting a little old. This year we both wanted to try focusing not on the mining, but the coal itself, do you get where I'm going?" She asked. I shook my head, confused.

"Well Gale, when it comes to coal what do you do with it?" She said trying to use a pleasant voice. I figured the question rhetorical, that is until Portia looked at me with expectancy. "You burn it?" I said, my tone turning the statement into a question. I was scared frankly, for burning alive wasn't the way I want to go.

"Exactly." She said in a slight awe. Within the next few minutes I found myself in what was either going to be the most sensational or deadly costume of the games. I'm dressed in a black unitard, combat boots, and a long flowing cape. Trust me about the unitard, if it wasn't the games I wouldn't be caught dead in one. Portia showed me a synthetic flame that was going to be used on my cape along with Katniss'. At first I had been skeptical; however the woman won me over after lighting her own arm on fire. There were no burns, as she showed me afterwards, and she seemed perfectly fine.

Hesitantly, I touched the flame, my hand too coming back free of burns. The flame was tickling, and just slightly uncomfortable. I would have throne an outrage, yet this did seem better then wearing a baggy jumpsuit, that made a mockery of what both my father and Katniss' had lost their lives for.

After everything was fitted and good I was lead down to the basement of the building. It was not dreary and small as one would expect a basement to be, but instead an elegant stable room. There were twelve pairs of horses, all hooked onto carriages. They ranged greatly in color, from stark white to District 12's own coal black. The horses were all larger than normal, probably mutts from the capitol. They stood in a uniform way; it would be hard to believe that it was natural. The stable was full of extravagant chandeliers and gold trimmings. It would be breathtaking, but then again, I couldn't care less.

Looking around it was obvious all of the other districts had already arrived. In fact, only my Catnip was missing. While waiting I couldn't help but to take in the other's costumes. District 1 had bejeweled clothing, District 2 in fancy items too. District 3 were wearing an electronic suit and dress combo, with LED flashing lights, looking directly at them gave me a headache. District 4 had fish themed wear, and the other districts too had themed items to their district's main trade. I received a few odd looks, dressed in the all black. I assumed it was because of the lack of baggy uniform. That was, until, I heard the voice speak up from behind me.

"So, not too shabby Gale, but personally, I think I wore it better." Katniss said and I spun around to see her. It may have only been about four or six hours, but it felt as if I hadn't seen her for years. Now, with the way she looked, the room was given a run for its money.

Dressed in all black, like me, she was absolutely beautiful. While, of course, I would prefer to see her wearing a hunting jacket in the woods, even I had to admit that Katniss was the most outstanding looking of us all. She wore the simple black unitard with knee-high boots, which were supposedly the women's proper footwear in this god-forsaken place. We looked almost identical, save the shoes and her elegant headpiece. It was unique in a way the capitol citizens would eat up and once lite afire I was sure it would look even more amazing. I couldn't have been more right.

With moments of catching sight of Katniss we were both lead onto our carriage. "Up you go Catnip." I said repeating the words that had condemned our fate. She shot me a fearful look before slipping into an unemotional mask and stepping up. It was there that Cinna, Katniss' stylist, lit us ablaze. With her features lit by the glowing cascade of flames surrounding her face, Catnip took my breath away. It was a heart stopping moment.

We exchanged a glance as the tribute's carriages, which were more like chariots, started to leave the stable. I reached out, grabbing her hand. She gave a little start as our own chariot left the stable. I couldn't get over the fact of her beauty.

As our own chariots breached the doors a certain amount of quietness came over the crowd. They seemed frightened, as if we were really on fire. Tentatively, I raised my hand, waving to those around. The silence broke in shouts of excitement. Katniss put on an uncharacteristic smile that matched mine, and she began to wave too.

There were many exclamations of many in the crowd were chanting her name, which they had bothered to find in the directories. Some said my name too, but less did so, and I couldn't blame them. I was nothing compared to the creature standing next to me. It wasn't like I was aware of that too much anyway, for the whole time I was staring at her.

I was aware enough however, that when it was thrown my way, I was able to catch a rose. I handed it to Katniss, who gave it a delicate sniff. At that point I couldn't hold back, and swooped down to give her a kiss on the cheek. However she chose that time to turn to face me.

My own lips caught her's and, after receiving a startled look, Catnip returned the kiss. I felt my cheeks darken a shade, for at the moment all of Panem could see us. My gaze flickered up to the one screen that, sure enough, was featuring us. Bringing my hands up to her head, I pulled her face closer to mine. She wrapped her arms around me and for just a moment, the games faded away, nothing else mattered but us.

After what felt like eternity we pulled apart. I gave her a cheshire cat grin and she blushed as bright as the rose I had just given her. Against my will I looked away, at those around us. The crowd was ecstatic. Some were screaming, others swooning. Locking my fingers in Catnip's the chariots took one final lap before arriving once again at the stables.

As the door closed and the horses stopped the other tributes hade capitol attendants help them off. I waved mine away as he came forward, hopping down on my own. I moved to the other side, helping Katniss down too. I gave her a quick little kiss on the cheek before Cinna and Portia ran toward us. They were both chattering madly at how good we looked, and all of the compliments they received. I had this strange looming feeling though, I just couldn't shake it. Turning around I discovered the feeling to be that of the District 2 tribute's eyes boring into the back of my head. He looks like he means business, but I ignore him. For now that is.

Of course, just as our prep teams and stylists died down, who would show up, but Effie Trinket. "Ohh, you looked so amazing. Everyone loved you. I kept on saying that you two would bring an all new fire to these games!" She stopped for a moment and then slammed a heavily clawed hand onto my shoulder. "And that kiss, oh, they loved it. The star-crossed lovers. How much better could it get!"

She continues sputtering out creepy praise which I effectively tune out. Before long she says something about "Campaigning for the sponsors who lapped up your essence!" or something strange like that. However, she does not fail to pull me into a hug that I quickly pull away from. It may just be me, but she smelled like burning sugar. Believe me, that is not anything good.

Effie though, didn't register my own avoidance, and proceeds to pull Katniss in close after myself. She was a little taller than my Catnip due to her heels, and only successfully managed to suffocate my counterpart in her genetically-enhanced bosom. The ladies here and their breasts, crazy is what I call it. Katniss sends me a pleading look, so I yawn loudly, gathering Effie's attention.

"Well, none of that now, you two need to be off to bed! Don't want you to be late for training tomorrow." She adds one last comment about our attire and leaves. Next to me I hear Katniss let out a long awaited sigh. I look down at her, teasing with my eyes. "What?" she says affronted, to which I can only answer with an offhanded "Nothing", my tone insinuating that I left much unsaid.

We stand there, unsure of where to go when Haymitch comes around a corner. "You two played it perfectly." He said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off, moving closer to Katniss, wrapping a hand around her waist. "And Mr. Lover-boy I really didn't think you had it in you." He smelled of wine and spirits. I couldn't wait to get away. "Where are our rooms?" I ask gruffly. "Up the elevator to floor 12, you choose which room you want, the whole floor is yours." He said, staggering off to go speak with the district 8 mentor.

Katniss leaves my grip then, heading to the elevator, myself following close behind. We both step in, a little curious. This elevator was glass on all sides, not like the one we had been on before. She presses the button labeled 12 and we zip into the air. The ground rushes away from us and those on the ground turn into ant-sized blobs. It's exhilarating. I catch sight of Catnip's face, filled with amazement and awe. She looks like she desperately wants to try it again, but is too afraid to ask. Unable to resist, I chuckle, earning a skeptical look from her and reach out, pushing the ground floor button.

We zip down this time, the ground rushing toward us. Katniss' eyes twinkle in amusement, she reaching out herself to hit 12 and send us upward. She giggled as we came to a stop, I myself rising an eyebrow at her strange attitude. Maybe my mother was right; people do lose themselves in the games. Right now, however, I am not thinking of my mother, as I look into Catnip's eyes.

They are still twinkling, almost daring me to push the button again. This time I make no move for it and she gives a slight frown in disappointment. I wait for her to say something, but the words never come. When she decides to step off the elevator, I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her back in and hitting the button at the same time. The momentum of grabbing her sends us both tumbling to the floor. She gasps in surprise, yelping. As we slow down before the ground she is lost in a fit of giggles.

Her face red as day, Katniss is sucking air, trying to catch her breath. She is glowing; the carefree look seeming out of place, yet beautiful on her face. Not that she doesn't always look this way. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her at this moment, leaning in.

"Ahem." It was the unmistakable tone of Effie Trinket, who was trying to enter the elevator. I stood abruptly, hauling Katniss up too. We were both blushing profusely on the quiet ride up the elevator once more. As soon as the doors opened to our floor Katniss and I rushed off the elevator, leaving Effie to travel to the level for mentors, stylists, basically all those who overview the tributes.

Halfway down the main hall, which might I add was very over the top and expensive like, we came upon two doors. They were each on opposite sides. Katniss looked up at me, all the joy of the elevator gone, replaced by worry. I hugged her tight into my chest, planting a kiss on her forehead. Our difference in height made it quite easy. I wanted the moment to last forever, but even though I hated to admit it, I was to-the-bone tired. This day had taken a lot out of me. Squeezing Catnip once more in reassurance, I pulled away, both of us heading into our rooms for the long awaited bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yo, so there it is. Sorry for the long wait, I had a jam-packed week, not to mention getting sick a few days ago. I would've tried to update sooner, but this story doesn't write itself. And now I'm using the same phrases as my grandmother, I really do need help. Anyway, I am going to update at least every Friday or Saturday, unless something major comes up. For now I hope you like it. **

**Once again, like it, hate it, please review. Yell at me if you like. I'm up to 360 views, 11 favorites, and 10 alerts. However only 9 reviews. I know you are reading it, so just say something. Look at that button at the bottom of the page. It's bright, it's blue, and it's begging you to push it. For just this once give into peer pressure and push the pretty blue button. You know you wanna.  
**

**P.S.- All rights go to Ms. Collins, as always. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Walking into the large room, I collapsed on the bed. Sure the room might have been something I may have wanted to explore, for my grand stay was going to be short-lived after all. But, at the time, all of my thoughts were focused on one thing, sleep. It felt like forever since the train, these days were so long. I tried to stay awake long enough to process all that had happened previously between myself and Katniss, yet I could not, for I was overcome by exhaustion and fell into a slumber.

My sleep was dreamless. Nothing about home or Katniss, and no nightmares either. Not that I have a problem with dreamless sleep, it's just a little unnerving that I didn't have anything that sank into my subconscious over the past few days. In a way though, I suppose I do prefer a dreamless sleep. There are no delusions of grandeur only to be let down, or horrors that leave one panicked. That dreamless sleep I had was cut short.

The noise I woke to was that of a plant falling. I heard the pot hit the ground, shattering. Startled, I sat up fast, my head rushing. Fear ran through me and I stiffened. After the initial shock I relaxed. There was something about the steps I heard the person taking, they seemed so familiar. Of course they did, I would never be able to forget the light sounds of Katniss' hunting tread. One thing I am sure to always remember is her walk. Out in the woods, with no other sounds but rustling leaves it was easy for me to become accustomed to the slight pitter-patter of her walk.

"Catnip?" I called out questioningly, waiting for her to let herself be known. The room was quite bright despite the nighttime; it must have been the lights from various buildings in the capitol. They never did seem to sleep. Slowly Katniss slipped out of her hiding spot from behind another large decorative vase and into view.

"Gale" She said softly. It was short and quick; if not for the silence I wouldn't have heard it. As quiet as it was, I heard the slight quiver in it. "Come here." I said, sitting up slightly. She may be overemotional at the moment in some eyes, but to me she was just my scared love. Not that she had no right to be overemotional. Actually, with our looming horrors of the game, she had every right to panic.

Katniss moved towards me, as if wondering where her exact destination should be. I opened my arms, inviting her to sit with me on the bed. She sat down and I pulled her close to me, even more so then if I would, had we not shared such love over the last few days. I had spent so long loving her in the shadows, and now that I had such little time left I was determined to show it all.

She leaned into me and I put my arms around her. For a moment it was utter bliss, just me and her. In that time the games slipped away and I was so, for lack of a better word, happy. Looking down at her I couldn't wonder why it had taken me so long admit my feelings. What she said on the train was true, we finally are together in love just as we are about to die. But not we, I thought to myself. She is going to live and I will die, it's a simple as that. You would think death may bother me, yet for her, it was worth it. A world without Katniss wasn't one I was ever going to want to live in. My death meaning her safety is all that I can ask for.

Caught up in my thoughts, it was a little while later that I noticed Katniss' sobs. They racked through her body silently, but nonetheless, I wouldn't stand for her to be in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked, all the time rubbing her back in a soothing way. Anything that calmed her down would help at this point.

"I just can't help but think about how they'll live without us. " She stumbled through the sentence, overcome by emotion. I couldn't help but feel for her, after all it wasn't like I hadn't before contemplated how my family would get on without me. "Prim, she'll be crushed, and if mom disappears like that again, she's gonna will starve." The tears started to fall down her cheeks in anvils.

Putting my hands up to her face I wiped them away. Her gaze met mine. In her eyes I saw only pain. It was a great force threatening to crush her. Windows to the soul, that's what some people call them. Right now her soul must've been cowering n terror behind the thunderous wall of her guilt. She was blaming herself for everything and I could no longer stand for it.

"Catnip, don't say that. Prim will be fine. Think, in less than a month you'll be living in victor's village with her and hunger will be a thing of the past. You're going to win, go home, and live happily ever after. Don't worry about anything, this will all be done and said before you know it." I tried to be as comforting as I could, but the tears continued to streak her face. She didn't mention anything after that, and I just stayed there, holding her. Her breathing slowed and the sobs stopped. Katniss fell asleep after a while. I sat there in the silence, unsure of what to do.

Moving her slowly, as not to wake her up, I laid Katniss down on the bed. I lay back down too, watching her. Her soft, steady breathe slowly lulled me to sleep beside her. Everything felt right in that time. It was Katniss and me as we should be. However, as her breathing continued my mind slipped farther away, just before I fell into a dream state.

The next thing I knew, the games had already arrived. 10, 9, 8 7… The 60 second counter was already near its end. Without warning the cannon sounded and all of the tributes left their platforms. Most were heading to the cornucopia, much like myself and Katniss. Checking myself, I saw no immediate threats in my pathway. Time seemed to slow down.

There was a bow very close by. It was bright silver, gleaming in the radiant sun. Katniss would want it, was the only thought that crossed my mind as I lunged. I reached it just as another tribute did, the other being from district 5. I took him down easy, sending a knife into his thigh. I really didn't mean to kill him, but a cannon shot sounded anyway.

The loud boom echoed in my ears. I stood completely now, eyes searching for Katniss. I saw her around 50 feet away. She was launching her own self towards another bow, this one being more so like the one she had at home. She got it, standing triumphantly as the blade pierced her back.

Being so far away, I was able to see what she could not of. The bitchy little girl from district 2 had been chasing her. She was armed with knives and from what I had observed from practice, she wasn't one to miss.

"Catnip!" I screamed frantically, but it was too late. I heard her surprised gasp of pain for what was now more like 20 feet. She fell, the bow falling from her grasp. It rolled a small distance away. I jumped over it towards her and dropped to my knees. There on the grass she lay, sputtering blood. "Ga...Ga… Gal...Gale!" She said, her voice growing louder each time she attempted to say my name. This wasn't right.

I had seen enough people die in my lifetime to know that you get quieter the closer you are to death. For a moment my face contorted in confusion, just before I felt the stinging on my face.

I reached up to where the pain had sprouted from, finally bringing me back to reality. I felt the hot blood coursing under the thin layer of skin on my cheek, trying to remember where I was. I sat up, trying to gauge my surroundings. They were nicer then I was used to, almost too nice. That was when it hit me again. Hunger Games. Volunteer. Dead Katniss. Capitol. The world came rushing back to me, causing my head to spin. I felt like a piece of shit. Tired, groggy, you name it. That was how I felt. I turned to get up, only to be met by a worried Katniss.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a completely serious tone. It was the kind she used only in bad situations. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied without even having to think. The tone of her voice had me looking for a threat in the room, which after a few seconds of searching, I found a lack thereof.

"What's wrong? Who's trying to hurt us?" I blurted out, feeling the need to keep her safe. I spun to face her direction. Unlike before, the worry was gone, now replaced by anger. She was a torrent of unhappiness, and unlucky as I am, that torrent was aimed at me. "What's wrong?" She screamed in a fit of outrage. "You wake me up from my sleep by having a mighty bad night scare. You were thrashing and calling my name, nothing I did even started to settle you down. And now, after I wake you up, having to slap you, you let me know that you're fine! Stop trying to spare my feelings Gale, tell me what happened."

"Fine." I resigned. "I had a nightmare where the games started and you died. I really don't want to talk about it." I winced at my words, hoping they brought her to a cool. Her face softened a bit. It looked like she was going to say something, but a noise cut her off. She had just opened her mouth when Effie began banging on the door.

"It's time for you two lovebirds to get ready. Practice starts in half an hour. Katniss, Cinna laid out your outfit on your own bed. Gale, I have yours." She called through the door. It was like she didn't care if we died, all she was worried about was costumes and outfits. That woman grinded my gears. Her words didn't affect me that much, yet Katniss was beat red. She moved to the door and I followed, pulling her close to me before she could leave. She was about a head shorter than me, so I rested my chin on the top of her head, her breath coating my neck. I held her there for a second and pulled back, planting a small kiss on her forehead and releasing her. Katniss' eyes were glistening, close to tears. I was unable to tell whether it was because I was gonna die or she thought she was herself.

She didn't make any move to speak with me, so I opened the door. Effie almost fell through the doorway, it was clear she had been leaning against it, eavesdropping. She regained her composure quickly and handed me my clothes, curtly leaving directly afterwards. Katniss followed her out the door, heading to her own room. She stopped as she was closing her door, leaving one trailing gaze back at me. I watched her until the door clicked shut.

Closing my door, I began to get ready. The clothes Effie had given me were a simple pair of black cargo shorts and an orange t-shirt. Even though it was scarcely found throughout District 12, orange always seemed to be the color that represented us in the games. On the topic already, I couldn't help but to think of home. Back in District 12 I would be suiting up [for the woods, preparing myself to see Katniss for the day. If I was correct it was Sunday. On Sundays Katniss and I would hunt from dawn till dusk, killing and capturing our best game of the week. Hers caught with arrows to the eye, mine entrapped in twitch-snares.

Spending more time than I thought reminiscing, a sharp knock on the door brought me out of the thoughts of home. It was Effie, calling me down to breakfast. I left my room, going out into the hallway. As Effie moved directly to the elevator I couldn't help but ask, "Shouldn't we wait for Catnip?" She looked at me oddly for a second and I realized my slip. "Sorry, I mean Katniss." The look on her face let me know that she was not soon to forget my nickname for Katniss. It also told me there would be hell to pay when she told all of the potential sponsors. I resisted the urge to face-palm.

"She went down already." Effie said after smiling slyly at my mistake. "Nice to know you show her chivalry, if I were you I would keep that up." She sounded so happy at our romance, even happier that the forbidden love would leave us to be a large topic of the games. She wasn't even decent enough to concern herself that at least one of us was sure to meet an untimely end. This Trinket woman often drove me to my limits and at this point I had reached the final straw.

"Yes my _chivalry _matters very much so now that I'm going to die." I spit out sharply. She gasped in either horror, or shock, I may never know. She said nothing else, and to my only shred of luck it seemed today so far, the elevator reached the ground swiftly. I stalked out, still irate by her priorities.

My mind had a slight haze over it. It was one thing that the dim-witted citizens of the capitol, but now even those that handled us didn't give a shit about anything but image. I was fuming mad. So mad in fact that I almost passed up the door to the dining room of District 12. Turning into the room, I lost all thoughts of Effie and rage when I saw Katniss. Her hair pulled back in a braid, she looked almost as she would in the woods. I had just sat down, marveling at her beauty when Effie entered the room. The first thing she did was slap me.

* * *

**Sorry for the short and somewhat uneventful chapter, I had a hell of a week. After finally getting over my virus/cold I happened to contract strep. Fun. Anyway, this story is now around 850 views. It has about 15 favorites and somewhere near 20 alerts. Thanks to all of you who have read this story. So far it has only 12 reviews. I will take any comments or ideas into consideration. Even if you only cus out my horrible writing, it is still more than nothing.  
**

**P.S.- Ms. Collins... rights... her story... you know the rest.  
**


End file.
